callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator Missile
The Predator Missile is a killstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online, and Call of Duty: Heroes, a scorestreak in Call of Duty: Mobile, and an Assault Strike Chain reward as well an available Air Support in Survival Mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Once unlocked, the player can remotely control one AGM-114 Hellfire Air-to-Ground Misslie (AGM) fired from an MQ-1 Predator, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) and attempt to guide it towards enemy combatants. The missile will explode upon impact. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign Friendly The player has to enter a Russian-occupied diner and pick up a control rig to acquire a Russian missile-equipped Predator Drone during the level "Wolverines!" to help maintain a defensive perimeter in order to protect "Raptor". The Predator is also later seen in "Contingency", where Roach uses AGMs to terminate hostile guards in the submarine base while Price sneaks onto the submarine to launch the nuke. Enemy During "Wolverines!", an enemy Predator will fire AGMs at the player if they stay in the open for too long until the player eventually steals it. The player cannot use Stingers to bring down the UCAV (unlike in Multiplayer) as doing so would leave the player with no way to take out the BTRs, unless the player captures an RPG, or throws a Semtex on them, which destroys a BTR in a single shot. Special Ops The Predator Missile appears twice in Special Ops. Neither the player nor the enemy can shoot down the Predator Drone. Friendly *Sniper Fi Enemy *Homeland Security Multiplayer The Predator Missile is the third default killstreak in Multiplayer, along with the UAV and Care Package. The Predator Missile is acquired after a five killstreak (or four with Hardline). The player controls an AGM, shifting viewpoint to that of the camera on the head of the missile until it hits something solid. Enemy players and vehicles will be outlined with a red square on the missile's camera, unless the enemies are using the perk Cold-Blooded. The Predator Missile is shown on both teams' radars, green meaning friendly, red meaning enemy. Pressing the fire button while the missile is traveling to its target ignites the secondary thrusters, making the missile move faster but decreasing its steering ability. This is somewhat more noticeable in Campaign rather than in Multiplayer. Using the boost can be crucial when many targets are close together, as they may scatter or find cover. However, using the boost immediately is inadvisable as it can prevent the player from getting a good view of the battlefield and accurately selecting the best target zone. Boosting makes steering it hard, as it loses most of its ability as a guided missile. Gallery Predator_Drone_MW2.png|The laptop used to control the missile. Predator_Drone_Mid-Air.png|A predator drone in flight. Predator_Missile_pwn_Helicopter.jpg|The view from the Predator Missile when used in the Multiplayer map Highrise. Predator_Missile_in_flight_Afghan_MW2.png|Predator Missile flying over map Afghan. TF141_member_using_Predator_Drone.png|Task Force 141 member using the Predator Drone control rig. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Predator Missile returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a five point Assault pointstreak reward in multiplayer, as well as available Air Support in Survival Mode. It is not present in the Wii version outside of the campaign. Campaign The Predator Missile appears in the Campaign missions "Black Tuesday" and "Down the Rabbit Hole" used by friendly forces. The Predator Missile is briefly used by opposition forces in the mission "Persona Non Grata". Multiplayer Upon activation, the player will open a laptop in order to control the Predator Missile, taking two seconds to set up, rendering the user immobile and vulnerable while doing so. The enemy team can see the Predator Missile on their minimap regardless of if their team has a UAV online or not. The Predator Missile user can select to activate a boost and fall faster by left-clicking or pressing the fire button. The Predator Missile has a blast radius of 450 meters. Unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the red squares marking the location of the enemies disappears after one or more of the rocket boosters have been activated. Advantages The Predator missile is extremely effective in bombarding open maps that lack cover. It can also destroy various air support, including the Strafe Run, Attack Helicopter, Pave Low, Little Bird, Osprey Gunner, Escort Airdrop and AC-130. A Predator Missile can kill any player with a direct hit, regardless if they have a Riot Shield, Blast Shield, or even Juggernaut. Unlike the Reaper drone, it is significantly more precise. While controlling the Predator Missile, the player will enter the missile's thermal vision; enemies will be marked with red squares and highlighted in bright white. Players employing Blind Eye or who are in a friendly scrambler equipment's radius will be 'invisible' to the missile scan, meaning they will not show up with a red square, but can nevertheless be targeted. Limitations The Predator missile has the potential to be somewhat inaccurate, since the missile is falling as soon as the computer is activated. A Trophy System can counter the Predator Missile if it gets close enough; the missile will not detonate if it is destroyed in this fashion. The enemy is always alerted to the presence of this missile, even if their radar is being jammed. Additionally, players can be killed if they elect to steer the missile without the boost. Special Ops The Predator Missile is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The Predator Missile is used in the Mission Mode challenge Invisible Threat to locate IEDs and provide fire support. If two players are present, the player providing overwatch will use the Predator, otherwise, the EOD tech will use it. The missile can be used before it must "recharge", so technically the player can fire it infinite times, unlike in Survival Mode and multiplayer. Survival Mode The Predator Missile is also available in Survival Mode at the Air Support Armory for $2500 (at Call of Duty XP, it was $2000). It is launched from the UAV used in Survival Mode, and each purchase will give the player one single rocket. Shooting one directly on, or near a Juggernaut will kill it instantly. It can even kill multiple Juggernauts at once. Note that this only works on early waves, at later waves even a direct hit of the Predator Missile on a Juggernaut will not kill it. Gallery Survival_Mode_Screenshot_23.png Survival_Mode_Screenshot_36.png|The Predator Missile laptop. Survival_Mode_Screenshot_37.png|The view from the missile's camera. Predator Missle MW3.jpg|Predator Missile shown in Theater Mode. Midair Predator Missle.jpg|Another view of the Predator Missile in mid-air. Predator Missile-killstreak-Mw3.jpg Predator Missile firing MW3.jpg Call of Duty Online The Predator Missile appears in both the campaign and multiplayer modes of Call of Duty Online. In Multiplayer, it is unlocked at Level 1 as a default killstreak and is available for use by getting five kills without dying. Gallery Predator Drone Control Rig CoDO.png|The laptop used to control the missile. Predator Drone View CoDO.png|The view from the missile's camera on Nuketown. Call of Duty: Heroes It also appears in Call of Duty: Heroes as the Drone Missile, acting the same as it does in the other games. It is exclusive to Wallcroft and deals 750 damage. It is his last skill unlocked. Call of Duty: Mobile The Predator Missile appears in Call of Duty: Mobile, this time requiring a scorestreak of 700. It reuses its icon and description from the Hellstorm Missile in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, including the false claim of a "cluster bomb payload," a feature exclusive only to the Hellstorm Missile. Otherwise, it is identical to previous installments, featuring a single missile being deployed from the sky and steered towards enemies. Gallery Predator Missile screen.jpg|The missile's targeting screen once again above Nuketown. Predator Missile launch.jpg|The laptop used to control the missile. Trivia References Category:Call of Duty Online Killstreaks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Hero Skills